Demonic Dolls
by Auto-nin
Summary: Naruto hates the Shinigami. Being turned into an amnesic girl is fine. But, being turned into a doll and having to protect six year old crippled Itachi was not what the blond expected as punishment for accidently jumping time and space. Ita/Naru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or Shounen Dolls.

Author Note-This is the last-well, not truly last-new story I am going to post as I am going to try to work on my other stories that are posted. Wild Cat's next chapter is almost done and I already promise that I will post the next chapter of Paranormal this month. I also want to see if I can get some stories I only have one chapter up get some more chapters for them. So, review if you want me to keep this one going.

"Normal" 'Normal' Normal

_"Flashback, dream, and voices few can here." 'Flashback, dream, and Thoughts of some' Flashback/dream._

**"Demon/Shinigami" 'Thoughts of demon and shinigami' No idea what this is for.**

Ch.1 "Lovely Dolls"

_"Where am I?" Thirteen year old Uzumaki Naruto blinked as he found himself in some kind of darkness. He was wondering how he got in this darkness… He could at least remember his age and name, but everything else was missing… But, he didn't want to remember except there was something he had to do._

_"Mother! Father! Sensei! Anybody? Where are you?" Naruto looked up to see an six year old boy running around, looking around frantically. He had dark hair growing out that hanged down so there were no spikes coming off his head, pales skin, and dark charcoal eyes._

_'… He reminds me… Of myself?' Naruto didn't know where emotions of fear, loneliness, and pain came from, but for some reason he could remember where the emotions came from._

_"Please! Anyone!" Naruto frowned as the boy collapsed to the ground, crying. Naruto began moving towards the boy. He just couldn't let the boy suffer. He suffered already and even though he couldn't remember what caused him to suffer from loneliness, he felt an undying need to not let anyone be in the darkness… At least, not alone._

_"Ack…" Naruto grunted as he hit some kind of barrier that zapped him before he kept going through the barrier, feeling his body changed, but he didn't care as he walked up to the crying boy. "Hey…" Naruto mentally noticed his voice was strange. Maybe it went up higher? Stupid puberty! Had to hit now!_

_"Huh?" The boy looked up to Naruto._

_"Are you alright?" Naruto kneeled down to the boy's eye level, noticing somehow now he got taller, though he wasn't complaining. He at least remembered hating his short height._

_"W-Who are you?" The boy asked though sobs._

"_My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto chimed, grinning at the boy._

"_N-Naruto? But, you're a girl?" Naruto looked down and noticed the two melons on his chest as he noticed he was wearing an orange kimono with black sash and clearly a girl of late teens with long blond hair._

'_Nani? Oh, well. Don't have any memory, so not like I'm losing something really.' Naruto let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "So, what? What's your name?"_

"_U-Uchiha Itachi." The boy stuttered. Naruto felt the name was familiar, but couldn't understand why._

"_Come here."Itachi's eyes widen when the blond hugged him and put him in her lap while sitting down. "You're not alone anymore. You don't have to cry anymore."_

"…"

"_Huh?" Naruto blinked as the boy's eyes watered even more. "What's wrong?"_

"_WAAAAH!" Naruto flinched as the boy known as Itachi hugged her back and cried._

"_I thought I said you don't have to cry from being alone anymore?" Naruto shouted in panic at the six year old._

"_I-I'm crying b-because I-I'm happy." Itachi smiled as tears went down his cheeks. "N-No one e-ever hugged m-me l-like that o-or r-really cared about m-me! I have someone to talk to!" Itachi chimed._

"_**Oh, boy… You really are the Number One Surprise Ninja, are you?"**__ Itachi and Naruto looked up to see a boy in a white kimono and all white appearance like a ghost with a knife in his mouth. He had chibi red horns on his head and yellow irises with black whites._

"_G-G-GHOST!" Naruto screamed, recoiling back as the boy, holding onto Itachi tightly in fear._

"_**Wow… I take on this form when reaping children souls so they don't wet their pants, but you are really making me wonder if I should take in account those people who fear ghosts."**__ The boy sighed as both Itachi and Naruto blinked._

"_Reaping?..." Naruto's eyes widen in fear. "You're the Shinigami!"_

"_**Wow. You're not as stupid as you look when you were still in your body."**__ Both Naruto and Itachi now had tears in their eyes. Neither of them wanted to die. __**"But, now I have a problem with you. How the heck you cross the border of dimension, I will never know!"**_

"_What are you talking about? Plus, what happen to my memories?" Naruto shouted. He wanted to at least know who she was before she died, even if painful or not enough that she unconsciously didn't want to know herself._

"…_**Wow… Problems pile up."**__ The Shinigami sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. __**"Plus, calm down, neither of you are dying. You just ended up out of your bodies in the void and I'm here to take you two back to your bodies… till blondie here managed to break the laws of nature!"**_

"_Nani?" Itachi looked at Naruto with shock. 'She's bad?'_

"_What are you talking about? All I did was seen him crying and went some kind of zapping thingie to comfort him." Naruto said as the Shinigami managed to pale even more than the white he currently was._

"_**You really are something… Well, there is no way I can return you to your old reality now as it seems your body also crossed the borders of space and time as well."**__ The Shinigami sighed. __**"Maybe it's a good thing you don't remember. At least I can give you a better life this way as your father's wish was never granted."**_

"_Y-You knew my father?" Naruto shouted, a strange pain feeling her body. As if she never knew about her father even before losing her memories._

"_**He summoned me to seal a powerful demon in you. Don't hate him for it. The naïve man thought you would be accepted as a hero. He deeply loved you like your mother."**__ Naruto blinked, the pain going away. __**"They both died and now their souls are within the seal within you. You might meet them one day when you really need their help, but till then, they are asleep. Yet even if you are being given a second chance in life, I have to punish you for what you done, even if you broke the laws of nature by mistake."**_

"_Don't punish here because of me!" Itachi shouted, scared he was going to be separated from his friend and it was his fault! "Punish me as she broke the laws because of me!"_

"_Hey!" Itachi flinched as he got sandwich noogied by Naruto. "Don't listen to him. I broke the laws, so I got to pay. Hurry up." Naruto closed her eyes, expecting great pain._

"_Naruto!" Itachi looked at Naruto, tears in his eyes._

"…_**Yesh…"**__ Both looked at the Shinigami who was chuckling. __**"Well, I guess you will have to take care of Naruto, Uchiha."**_

"_Huh?" Itachi blinked before noticing a black string tied around his wrist and found it went to Naruto's neck and was tied there was well._

"_**It's kind of like that red string of love you humans call it. I'll be giving you a special ability Uchiha as you're current condition is thanks to things you could not control… In fact, I'll make it abilities as you are now in a condition for those 'rare' abilities."**_

"…" _Itachi frowned at the Shinigami, looking at him with suspicion._

_The Shinigami let out a sigh while his head dropped. __**"I will also give Naruto the same abilities, but the original ability the blond will already have as I am giving you the ability so you can take care of Naruto. Naruto can only become the form you see before you only when you allow her."**_

"_What do you mean?" Itachi asked as Naruto had a feeling she got what was going on… She was going to be sealed in something or like that._

"_**Even though Naruto's body is now in your world, it does not fit in. So I will make it fit in. Naruto, you are going to become a very special toy for this boy. If you fail to protect him, you will experience the same pain as he does and if he dies, so will you. You two are also to help with a problem of mine that has been happening in Itachi's reality I had been too busy with human souls to deal with."**_

"_What problem?" Both asked in unison while the death god sweated._

"_**You'll figure out soon." **__The Shinigami growled in annoyance. __**"Uchiha here almost ended up dead by my problems and since he survive, those problems will go after him. So, protect him well, Naruto."**_

"_Huh?" Itachi panicked as he saw Naruto and he was fading._

"_**Well, enjoy**__**your new life, Naruto. I'll inform your few friends of your second chance. At least, hopefully, this time you won't just stay in the darkness alone trying to save others from it." **__The Shinigami waved before both were engulfed in a bright light.__** "But, boy, are the other gods are going to be laughing about this for a while… But, then again, strange things happen once and a while, even to gods!"**__ The Shinigami chuckled as he disappeared in darkness._

"Huh?" Itachi blinked, his vision blurring for a few second before he found himself staring at a white roof. He looked to his side to see machines that were found in the hospital before he remembered how he ended up there. 'Oh, yeah… I was passing a construction site with my parents when I saw a doll on the ground and picked up, planning to have father take it to the police station when some snapped above and these large bars hit me.' Itachi grumbled as he managed to sit up, flinching at how sore his body was. 'Wait! Naruto!' Itachi's eyes widen in shock that he forgot about Naruto! "Naruto!"

"_You don't have to shout…"_ Itachi blinked as he looked around, but didn't see Naruto even though he couldn't see her.

"Naruto?" Itachi asked, his eyes watering in fear. 'W-W-What if s-she's a ghost?'

"_Five more minutes…"_ Itachi raised an eyebrow when he heard light snoring and found he coming from his other side, actually in his arm and looked down at his side near the window to see a very beautiful doll with blond hair, sapphire like eyes, lightly tanned skin that was flawless except for three whisker like marks on each cheeks, though they looked perfect, and pump pink lips hanging from his right arm. The doll was wearing an orange kimono with a black obi that had nine ribbons coming off of the bow each with a bell like on the hanging part of her sleeves which had black lace like inside her collar, black kimono pants, and strange orange tabi socks with black wooden geta clogs that were well tied to her feet, making her looking like a lacy miko. On the back of the dolls head was a red kitsune mask with yellow eyes and black whites. Itachi picked up the doll and could easily tell it was Naruto.

"_Huh?"_ Itachi blinked as now he was sure he was hearing Naruto's voice coming from the doll. _"Woah. When did you get a growth spurt?" _

"I didn't… You're a doll." Itachi said, kind of shocked at how life like Naruto look. Almost exactly when she was human in his dream in the void. At least he knew the dream was real, though still technically a dream as he didn't know what to call being out of your body in a dark place.

"…_Ha ha ha!"_ Itachi sweated as laughter came from the doll. _"There's no way I am a doll! I'm alive and looking… at… you…."_ Itachi had Naruto face the window to see her reflection as it was early morning and silence filled the room. _"N-N-NANI? What the heck? How am I a doll? I mean, sure, I wouldn't mind being a stuff animal or something a bit more boyish, but why am I a girly looking doll?"_

"But, you are a girl." Itachi stated, not knowing talking to a doll was weird.

"_But, you're a boy! Hello, boys aren't supposed to play with dolls!"_ Naruto growled in anger. When she meets the Shinigami again, she was going to kick its rear all the way to the underworld before letting it take her soul. She was allowed to at least do that for making her a doll!

"Like I care…" Itachi sighed, hugging Naruto as he heard the door to the single bed hospital room opened and he saw a doctor coming in with his parents.

"Itachi! You awake!" Uchiha Mikoto cried out as she ran to her son. Itachi, however, noticed the grave look on his father's face. Fugaku rarely showed his emotions on his face.

'Did someone die?' Itachi thought as his mother sat next to the bed. "What's going on?"

"Do you remember what happened to you?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah… A bunch of metal hit me…" Everyone sweated as it was kind of true that meta hit Itachi, but it was several metal beams for construction!

"Well, do you also know how you are?"

"Yeah! I'm Uchiha Itachi." Itachi glared at the doctor. "But, why are you asking me these questions? Why are my parents so worked up for?"

The doctor let out a sigh. "It seems picking up that doll in your arms saved you." Itaci's eyes widen. He remembers picking up a rag doll, not Naruto.

"_**Even though Naruto's body is now in your world, it does not fit in. So I will make it fit in."**_

'Oh! I get it! The Shinigami replaced the doll I picked up with Naruto!' Itachi thought, holding tightly onto Naruto.

"If he hadn't bent over for the doll, those beams would have hit him directly head on to his head and died in a very painful and… messy way." The doctor sighed, looking at his clipboard as Itachi and his parents paled. "You have been in a coma for almost a week, so we didn't know how much damaged your brain gotten thanks to the accident as the scans we did didn't show much. Luckily, you seem to have none from the fact your memory seems alright, so you probably amazingly didn't suffer any brain injuries. Though, we though possibly of some nerve damage as you wouldn't let go of that doll, but it seems the upper body nerves are alright."

"My upper body? Don't you mean my whole body?" Itachi asked as the room suddenly filled with a tense aura and silence.

"…You did get spinal cord damage from the beams… In a sense, you will have to learn to walk again, but I don't know if you will be ever to be a ninja." The doctor sighed. "You're legs will be weak as they were badly damaged and it took almost a full day for our best medic ninja to heal up your bones in your legs enough as they were almost completely splintered and your hip also suffered similar damage, but not as bad as your legs. You'll be probably wheelchair bound or, at best, living with braces on your legs."

"So… I can still be a ninja." Itachi frowned with a sigh.

"_True! As long as you got the will, there is a way!"_ Naruto chimed while everyone looked at Itachi with shock.

"Weren't you listening to me? You're legs are a wreck!"

"So, then I will get over it!" Itachi glared at the doctor. "So, my legs will be my weakness as a ninja, then I be careful about it. Everyone has weaknesses, heck, I know of some ninja missing limps."

"…This is different. Most of them lost an arm and learned how to do one hand seals." The doctor groaned as Mikoto and Fugaku wondered if Itachi was in denial or really determined to become a ninja.

"Yeah… But I still have my legs." Itachi smirked. "It just means I have to work a lot more to become one."

"_I agree! If you don't try, you never know what you can do!"_ Naruto added her two cents in, though the adults were too busy looking at each other.

"…" The doctor let out a sigh. "Uchiha-san, you have a very determined son. Since he clearly wanting to become a ninja, then that means he wants to go through therapy. And, he will probably want to go to the academy while going through therapy. I suggest you have Itachi stay in the hospital care while during the therapy as we are close to the academy and it will be less stressful on his body than going back and forth from the academy, hospital, and Uchiha compound. We'll put him in one of the long-term care rooms and we will keep him here still he either changes his mind or he actually becomes a ninja."

"So, there is a possibility our son could still be a ninja?" Fugaku asked, his face filled with some hope.

"Yes. But, it will be a hard road of recovery and even then, he might not still be able to become a ninja. You're son is determined, so he could pull it off. However, the time and services might be expensive." The doctor pointed out.

"We don't care. Fugaku and I don't spend much anyways, so we have a lot saved up for emergencies. Also, Fugaku can still take on missions if we need extra money. Even I can come out of retirement if we need to." Mikoto sighed in relief. Even if her son didn't become a ninja, hopefully he will be able to live a normal life.

"I see… Well, we'll try to keep it manageable for you, Uchiha-san. I'll discuss with you both more on a plan of payment. You can bring stuff from his room for the room here as he will at least be staying here for a year with the amount of therapy he will need."

"Good…" Fugaku sighed. At least his first son was not a complete lost to the ninja path. However, there was one small problem. "Itachi, why are you holding onto that doll so tightly?"

"…" Itachi looked at Naruto. "Well, she saved my life… And I like her. Did someone report her missing?" Mikoto and Fugaku recoiled at the sadness in Itachi's eyes and need in those eyes.

"No… Which, I am surprised as it is a pretty well crafted doll." Fugaku sighed, looking at the doll. In fact, he was surprise no one possibly reported the doll in his son's arms as possibly stolen from what the Uchiha clan head and head of the Konoha Military Police saw with the details of the doll, it was probably crafted by a master doll craftsman. "I guess you want to keep it?" Fugaku pinched the bridge of his nose. Personally, he did not want his son to be even holding such a girly thing in his hands… But, if his son hadn't had saw the doll and picked it, he would have died.

"Yeah." Mikoto and Fugaku felt a pain in their chests when they saw Itachi smiling, his face full of joy. Never had either parent seen such a reaction in their son for something material like.

"Well, I'll see if someone is looking for the doll and see if they don't mind us buying it from them." Fugaku sighed. Sure, people were going to tease him about his son having a doll, but then again, the boy was six and with the problems Konoha was having Itachi had been forced to be pushing himself to be a ninja by the clan and grow up without a childhood… So, one little child thing like a simple toy could be the one little joy Itachi needed in his life. Especially with what Itachi had ahead of him just to become a ninja… That, and it was better than some other latches shinobi would grab onto to keep their sanity and such like Icha Icha Paradise like Uchiha Shisui and other ninja Fugaku knew. Fugaku, in fact, instantly thought dolls were better than the porn. There was no way he was going to let his son become a pervert.

"Well, I need to go get the nurses to move him to his new room." The doctor said as Mikoto and Fugaku followed him out.

"Naruto… Do you think anyone will be looking for you?" Itachi asked, smiling as he got his friend. The only person who had hugged him so lovelingly! Not even his family hugged or smiled at him like Naruto did!

"_No… I don't think so…"_ Naruto let out a sigh, a pang of hurt coming from her heart… As if she knew for sure no one was going to look for her… Probably because she had a demon inside her.

**Doll~Doll~Doll**

"Did you hear? The Uchiha heir was in an accident, but he's coming to the academy!" Inuzuka Hina sighed as she hears her class murmuring on the first day. Everyone knew of the accident one month ago that an accident happened to the Uchiha heir. Though, there were rumors going around that someone set it up to try and kill Uchiha Itachi and some rumors even pointed the culprits as the Uchiha clan as Itachi's little brother was made the clan heir.

'At least the guy survived.' Hana thought that was enough for the clan to keep the title of heir on the older boy as she didn't know Uchiha Itachi. Just because he ended in the hospital for a small accident, doesn't mean a guy couldn't be a ninja.

"Huh? Who is that kid in the wheelchair?" Hana looked up in confusion. There was no way there would be someone in a wheelchair coming into a classroom for future shinobi to learn deadly arts of the trade. However, Hana as well as the rest of the class were shocked to see a dark hair six year old in a wheelchair coming into the room. The six year old had pale skin and dark eyes along with a black shirt with gray pants and on the raven hair child's lap was a beautiful doll.

'Holy… Is that a living doll?' Hana thought the child in the chair was an idiot civilian. How can someone in a wheelchair become a ninja?

"Hey, there, cutesy? Are you lost?" Hana instantly paled as two of the boys in the class went up to the wheelchair ninja wanna-be.

"…You know I'm a guy, right?" Hana as well as the rest of the class gapped as the "doll boy" went around the two shocked boy and went to one of the first rows with a side seat free and used the desk to help himself up and get in the seat with the doll sitting in his lap.

"But, dude, playing with dolls?" One of the boys chuckled. "Who are you?"

"Uchiha Itachi." Everyone looked at the boy with shock.

'N-No way. He's Uchiha Itachi?' Hana looked at the boy and the wheel chair with shock.

"Woah? Why are you in a wheel chair?" A girl shouted in shock.

"I'm still going though therapy as I had my legs crushed and my hip broken in several places and that includes nerve damage which makes it so I'm learning to walk and run again." Hana just looked at the Uchiha with shock. She wondered if the Uchiha was in denial, but then again, he was probably just wanting to get his title of heir back and doing the best he could to become a ninja. Either way, Hana only thought one thing.

'Foolish.' Hana shook her head.

"What a cute doll? So the great Uchiha likes dolls." Hana glared at the boys near Itachi teasing him. The guy already is in a freaking wheelchair and already has a lot of problems on his plate, so they should leave the Uchiha alone. But, no, kids have to be kids and bully the one person with problems.

"I like dolls, so what?" Hana sweated at the Uchiha who glared at the boys. "But, insult Naruto-kun, and I will hurt you." The boy's backed off as a very heated aura of fury came off the Uchiha. However, Hana could have sworn the expression on the dolls face had changed for a slight second to make the annoyed Uchiha's…

'Nah… Must be my imagination.' Hana thought, deciding to drop the weirdo Uchiha out of her head as the teachers came in and began the first day of learning for all of the room's students in the arts of assassination.

* * *

Alright, now I will be working on my best to get some of my posted stories' chapters up. I will only update this story if I gt some reviews, so review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or Shounen Dolls or other anime/manga that has doll themes and dolls used as weapons.

Author Note-Alright! Here's chapter two of this story… And my muse went pretty weird again. I merged other dolls types from all sorts of manga and anime and sewn together into this new story that merged with the plot I had before. Not that I am complaining as it came out alright to me. However, now I need names for dolls. So, I will let you all give suggestions. They can relate to color or what the dolls. They aren't really going to be O.C. as of more used as weapons as the main focus is Naruto and some other dolls. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for proofreading my story again Gamerteen13.

"Normal" 'Normal' Normal

_"Flashback, dream, and voices few can here." 'Flashback, dream, and Thoughts of some' Flashback/dream._

**"Demon/Shinigami" 'Thoughts of demon and shinigami' No idea what this is for. **_**"You'll find this out soon" 'As well as this'

* * *

**_

Ch.2 "Abandoned Dolls"

_**"Ku ku ku!"**_ A torn and disrepair jester doll chuckled while holding a knife and running through the woods, looking for a human victim to kill. However, the doll recoiled when a suddenly its arm came off.

"I am sorry. But, it is time for your tainted soul to rest." The doll shivered in fear seeing a human size white hair kitsune puppet before it as the moonlight gave the shimmer of wire all around the two dolls. The puppet was wearing robe like orange and back kimonos with a high color which went over the feminine kitsune mask the puppet wore. Its white hair was slightly spiky and long while each of its long tails had a bell with a bow tied on them.

The puppet lifted up its arm for the kimono that went over its arm to fall and expose a white monstrous claw and within a blink of an eye, slashed right through the doll which went into blue flames. _"Yesh. What a weak one… Even with a demon possessing that tortured dolls body and soul."_ The puppet sighed as the wires untangled from the trees and went back towards its puppeteer.

"Naruto-kun, you cannot ever underestimate the enemy." Itachi sighed, leaning against a tree and panting.

_"Yeah, I know… But, why the heck are you panting?... Wait, where's your wheelchair?"_ Somehow the puppet glared at the ten year old before it and there even seem to be some veins popping up on its mask, like it was a face.

"Training… I need to get the time I can go without using support." Itachi sighed, before they both hear a pop and Itachi it the ground. "…"

_"And there went your hip again. Now, hurry and direct me so I can get you back to home."_ The annoyed puppet growled as Itachi moved his finders which had black ring like tattoos on them with strongs coming off and they connected to a black band of skin on his wrist. The puppet moved and picked Itachi up bridal style.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun." Itachi sighed, moving his fingers to get the puppet to move.

_"Oh, yes, thank me… Thank me when you finally remember to at least bring your wheelchair with you!"_ The puppet's eyes glared at him.

"…I know… But, it's kind of troublesome using a wheelchair in the woods." Itachi chimed in a sort of whine while wrapping his arms around the puppet's neck.

_"Troublesome my tails? This is coming from the guy who slides down stair railings with a wheelchair as if it was a toy!" _The puppet, known as Naruto, growled as wishing she could move her body on her own will as she wanted to drop Itachi who was snuggling up on her neck and annoying her. Sadly, though she could do it in her more compact doll form some now that she gotten used to being a doll, her combat form was completely controlled by Itachi.

"…Naruto-kun… I'm tired…" The puppet looked at Itachi.

_"I don't blame that you are tired…"_ Naruto sighed. _"Protecting Konoha takes a lot out of anyone."_ Itachi nodded while getting Naruto to move faster as he wanted to sleep.

_"He's amazing! He graduated in just one year and stuck in a wheelchair no less!"_

_ "I heard though the accident weaken his leg bones and hip, the accidently caused his muscles to become very strong in his legs! He's great at taijutsu, just his stamina keeps him from walking all the time as well as the fear of breaking things by accidently kicking them."_

_ "Wait, wasn't he suppose to move out of here when done with becoming a shinobi?" Seven year old Uchiha Itachi sighed, listening to the gossip around him as he watching outside the window of the Konoha Hospital. He gripped onto Naruto tightly while scanning the crowds below._

_ "Isn't his parents worried?" A nurse asked, not noticing Itachi lightly biting his lip._

_ "No… They no longer care for him. They dropped the payments for his therapy and treatment some time ago. Now, he is in debt at only age seven and has no home to go to." A doctor sighed with pity._

_ "Isn't that illegal?" A nurse shouted as tears went down Itachi's cheeks, seeing the two people he was hoping to see along with the child he knew was his younger brother._

_ "Sadly for him, they found a loophole and abandoned him through that." The doctor sighed as Itachi watched his parents pass the hospital, not even giving a look to it and Itachi's eyes widen in horror. "They just have completely forgotten about him."_

"Huh?" Itachi opened his eyes seeing he was in his apartment as the light shined through the curtains. He sat up and found tears on his cheeks. "…Heh…"

_"You had that memory again?"_ Itachi looked at Naruto who was lying next to him in doll form. The doll suddenly moved and reached up to clear the tears away before falling back onto the bed. _"Dammit? You drained out all my energy last night!"_

Itachi blinked before chuckling. "Sorry… And thank you, Naruto-kun." Itachi chimed before looking at his wheelchair which was across the room. The chair suddenly jerked forward and rolled over to the bed. "But, the Shinigami needs to start paying us as these late night problems are really making me tired." Itahci yawned before getting into his wheelchair and wheeling over to his low dresser in the room to get his clothes out.

_"I just want to kick that bas-ACK!"_ Naruto yelped when she got covered by a pair of pants.

"Now, now, Naruto-kun, watch your language as we are not the only ones who live here." Itachi sighed, looking over the room… Or, more precisely, the dolls that covered his room.

_"Ha ha! Naruto-sama is being rude again!"_

_ "Naruto-sama is supposed to be rude. She's a kitsune doll."_

_ "Hey! I hear ya all loud and clear!" _Naruto yelled, annoyed at the other dolls. Itachi just shook his head.

"Naruto-kun, you really need to treat the _children_ better. They are all orphans like you." Itachi sighed, wheeling out of his room and into the kitchen. "Let's see, what to have for breakfast?" Itachi looked through the large abundance of ramen packets he had. Sure, he liked other things like cabbage and even origami with seaweed inside, but he had to keep his spending down in order to pay his bills. Even though the hospital pitied him some, he still had to pay the bills he made in the hospital. He quickly became addicted to the stuff as it was cheap and good tasting.

Thought, sadly, he did not realize how much of a bill he ran up as his parents seemed to stop paying just two or three months after he went into the academy and just finished paying off his schooling expenses while leaving him on the curve. So, he was forced to quickly learn how to take care of himself and to use his money wisely so he could live while also paying off his bills. He moved out of the hospital quickly to haul most of the bills and moved into an apartment on a small allowance from the orphanage as he was now an orphan… Because he was an illegitimatechild which his parents did not want as they found out about a drunken incident Mikoto had was the cause thanks to blood tests Itachi had to check his genes for any extra problems that might come up. Konoha had a forgotten law which allows parents to abandon children that were illegitimate children and his parents used that law against him.

_"Itachi… You need to real people, too, you know?"_ Itachi looked at Naruto before smiling.

"I know… Just, not many people respect the disable like me. But, that's why I keep taking in the abandoned dolls and stuff animals humans discard… They don't realize dolls have could as well and now demons use those souls of dolls that have been abandoned and discarded to possess and become able to attack the physical world…But, by saving those dolls, I am not just keeping demons from possess them, but I find comfort that once I have children, that I might begin a family of doll users as the Shinigami told us my powers will be genetic." Itachi smiled, looking at his jar of saved up money he was slowly building to use to buy a nice large home for his dolls and a family.

_"More like becoming a hoarder."_ Naruto sighed, her eyes closing.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. You are my special person so you will get the most love of all." Itachi chimed hile rubbing his cheek on Naruto's face. "Each doll's spirit we put to rest and send a demon back to Hell, the more powerful we become. Once I find how to make you human again, I'll marry you." Itachi chimed, rubbing his hand through Naruto's hair.

_"It's been over three minutes."_ Naruto sighed as Itachi blinked before realize Naruto was referring to his ramen which he had been cooking for breakfast.

"No!" Itachi quickly opened the lid and sighed in relief that it didn't over cook. "But, Naruto-kun, I promise to find a way to make you human again."

_"…I'd rather see you find someone else… I have a demon inside me… I'm not worthy."_ Naruto's eyes watered and tears rolled off his face as if she was one of those crying dolls.

"No, no, Naruto. You're my perfect partner." Itachi cooed while putting her on the table so he could eat. Naruto had been with him for three years and he did not know what he would have done without her. She constantly supported him when others didn't. She always protect him and he discovered his own powers which were not as uncommon as he thought-though now in this time rare-and now was gaining understanding on them… And he began protecting Konoha his own way from demons. "Hm?" Itachi blinked as he here a knock before seeing a letter slide through the bottom. He went over to it and picked it up before his eyes lit up. "Yatta! Finally! This must be it! I finally become a Chûnin and will be getting higher paid jobs!" Itachi cried in joy while opening the letter. "'Dear Uchiha Itachi: We are sorry to inform you that even passing the Chûnin Exam, you have not been…'"

_"…Wow… They seriously suck." _Naruto sighed as Itachi was silently sobbing.

"Aggggh! I will not give up! I will become one day go up the ranks!" Itachi roared, throwing his arms up for the letter to go up and then land on Naruto.

_"'Though you are not being made a Chûnin, we will be giving you higher ranking missions because of your skill.'"_ Naruto read only for Itachi to grab and hug her, making the doll wonder why he was not passed with how fast he was even in a wheelchair.

"Yes! More money! If only Shinigami paid us, then we would be out of debt faster!" Itachi chimed, though slightly said he was not upgraded into a Chûnin.

"Itachi!" Itachi yelped thanks to going too far back and hitting the floor with his back when someone slammed his door open. He glared at the person to see it was Inuzuka Hana.

"Oh… Hi, Hana-chan." Itachi grinned making the female Inuzuka sweat as he managed to get his wheelchair and himself back into the upright position. "You want another dog plushie?" Itachi chimed. Though Hana was not exactly a friend, Itachi had begin making dolls on the side to sell to people for some extra cash to us to help repair abandoned dolls he found as well as keep making new ones. Hana found she liked his dog dolls as he made dolls for the children in the hospital-though the children were the only ones he didn't charge for his work-as he was training to become a medical-nin like Hana. He wants to help more people as if it weren't for the medical ninja in Konoha, he would not be able to be a ninja now.

"Baka! I-I…" Itachi blinked as he noticed Hana's eyes were bloodshot and she had hot tears going down her cheeks.

"Huh? What's wrong, Hana?" Itachi asked, confused as to why she was crying. She was usually the one who scolded him for crying as he would cry a lot… Though only for being happy in public.

"The Uchiha clan had been massacred!" Itachi's eyes widen in shock as Hana gripped her fist.

"…Is…there anyone left?" Itachi asked, though his voice emotionless.

"Yes… One survivor, but they said it a child… So, so, I thought it was you." Hana sighed, calming down. She sort of seen Itachi as like a cousin. H was not at all like a normal Uchiha. He expressed more emotion than other Uchiha even though he looked a lot like a doll.

"Tch… Even if the murderer was after Uchiha members, they wouldn't go after me." Itachi sighed. "Even though I was allowed to keep 'Uchiha' as my surname, it was only because they didn't know who my other parent's surname was." Itachi chuckled before frowning. "…How… was the Uchiha massacred?" Itachi asked, his voice become ice as Hana recognized the serious face on Itachi's face. "And… who is the only survivor?"

**-Doll~Doll~Doll-**

"I can believe it. Almost all the Uchiha massacred by some of their own members!" Five year old Uchiha Sasuke frowned, clutching tightly onto the one thing that saved his life.

_"Agh… Could you please loosen your grip?"_ A stuffed bat looking animal cried, getting crushed to death.

"Oh… Sowwy." Sasuke mumbled, loosening his grip some. "But… Ho did you went from cool vampire to this?" Sasuke asked as the bat glared at him.

_"How the heck do I know?"_ The bat growled. _"One minute I had my last teammate and some others used a jutsu to find the dope and ended up in this weird dark place where this kid said he would allow us to go where the dope is and net thing I know, I am reliving the Uchiha Massacre again, but this time instead of it being that man, it was a bunch of psycho dolls!"_ The bat sighed, its body becoming oddly relaxed like it should be able to. Though, this exposed it was a navy blue color with an Uchiha crest on its back and had razor sharp metal claws on its chibi hands on the wings and also on the feet.

"Well, I have to thank you, Sasuke." Sasuke sighed with a frown. "…But… Mommy and Daddy… They were the ones who did this…" Sasuke looked down, tears coming into his eyes. He saw it all… How his parents made puppets come alive and then kill the other clan members as "sacrifices" for bring the dolls alive and others that were not killed that way was killed by the dolls for "practice." Sasuke was scared as his own parents were cooing him to join them. It was then "doll" Sasuke protected him from the dolls as "human" Sasuke had ran from his parents, scared. However, now, he did not know what to think.

_"Tch. Don't dwell on it too much. If you do… You might end up like me."_ The stuff bat also known as Sasuke sighed, a guilty look in its eyes.

"A vampire that turns into a bat doll?" Sasuke asked as the bat sweated.

_'Calm down… It's a five year old version of yourself… I just need to find the dope and figure out what is going on.' _Sasuke sighed, hopping he would not be stuck in this form for long. _'However, though I looked human back then, I noticed my form was really that of a puppet… How is that possible?... Maybe that guy that was with Gaara would know since he uses puppets and Gaara found the technique to find Naruto.'_

"Are you alright, Uchiha-chan?" Sasuke jumped and looked at the Yondaime while hugging the doll Sasuke in his arms. He didn't know who to trust now.

"… Yes…" Sasuke warily looked at the Hokage. He already told the police and ANBU what has happened, though, even being a five year old, Sasuke knew they probably would not believe him.

"Well, that's good." The Hokage smiled at Sasuke while ruffling his hair. "Luckily, there's someone who can take care of you. He doesn't live in the Uchiha compound which probably saved his life."

'There's an Uchiha living outside the compound?' Both Sasuke thought in confusion.

"Old man, you in here?" The human Sasuke blinked as somehow the bat doll Sasuke was gapping in surprise at the person in the wheelchair that came into the room.

"Ah, Itachi, you know, you really shouldn't call me 'Old Man.' I am not that old." Namikaze Minato sighed, "But, did you become a Chûnin finally?"

"No! I swear, though examiners must not like disable people being ninja." Itachi growled, as somehow the pretty doll on his lap also wearing an expression of anger. "Plus, you are old for a ninja, so you are an Old Man to me."

_'…No way… This… is Itachi?' _Doll Sasuke thought, looking over the wheelchair bound ninja. This Itachi had his hair back in a low ponytail and a Konoha headband on his forehead… However, he wore an orange coat over a black shirt and black baggy pants. However, the human Sasuke noticed the doll on Itachi's lap and instantly narrowed his eyes.

'Could… Could he also be with them?' Sasuke thought, suspiciously looking at Itachi.

"This is Uchiha Itachi, you're brother." Now, this gotten Sasuke even more suspicious towards this wheelchair boy as it was possible his parents were controlling this guy. However, Itachi frowned at him before looking at the Hokage.

"Hey, I thought you called me here to talk to me about something important? I mean, I would like to know what happened to the Uchiha clan." Itachi said.

"Yes, well… You're little brother is too young to live alone, especially with what has happened, so I had you made into his legal guardian, but-"

"No…" Both Sasuke looked at Itachi with shock. "He needs a better caretaker… I mean, I am still neck high in medical bills! How am suppose to support both of us on my meager pay as a Gennin!" Itachi puffed his cheeks out in annoyance.

"Well, you'll be getting a pension to help pay for both your living expenses… And… Well, there was a small little problem that happened…" Minato looked away nervously.

"What?" Itachi asked with a growled. "Let me guess because I have to stay in a wheelchair most of the time, I am not allowed to be a guardian?" Itachi hated how people treated the disable. It made him sick.

"Uh… No… We did the wrong documents and instead of being his legal guardian, you became his adopted father." Minato sheepishly laughed as the room became silent. "And, it seems a law is in place that keeps me from correcting it as it was originally made to keep people from abandoning their adopted children."

"… Nani? Even if I am his half-brother?" Itachi glared at the Hokage.

"Yeah… I tried to fix it, but you're stuck being the father to your brother." Minato sighed.

"Sigh… I'm going to end up in an early grave because of all this." Itachi groaned before noticing the Hokage giving out a sigh of annoyance. "Oh, Old Man."

"Yeah. Uh!" Sasuke flinched as Itachi had kicked Minato right between the legs and the Hokage collapsed onto the ground.

"Ah, sweet revenge." Itachi chuckled before looking at Sasuke. "…Come on… I guess you're good to go. Follow me." Itachi turned around as Sasuke got off the bed.

"..." Sasuke followed the boy who was his 'half-brother/father' now, wonder why he was never told he had an older brother.

**-Doll~Doll~Doll-**

"…So… Many… Dolls…" Sasuke sat nervously hugging bat Sasuke in Itachi's apartment which had dolls all over. 'If he is one of that group mother and father are in, than one of the dolls might try to kill me!' Sasuke wondered if this brother of his was purposely left out of the clan so he could be a spy when that group that killed the clan so that the group knew what was going on in Konoha and kill off any surviving Uchiha...

"Okay. Bed is mine as I gotten you a futon. I eat mostly ramen so no complaining as I got some major bills to pay off so were sort of stuck with ramen for a while. If you dare rip or stomp on one of the chi-I mean, dolls, and then you will find yourself at my wrath. Also, I unplug all electronics and such before leaving the apartment, so be prepared. I also work part-time at the hospital for extra cash and learning to become a medic-nin, so I don't come home sometimes till late, so if I not home by around six, make your own dinner and go to bed on time." Itachi sighed before noticing Itachi was trembling. "Huh? What's wrong, Sasuke-chan?"

"…You're with them, aren't you?" Sasuke glared at Itachi, swallowing his fear.

"…With who?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"With Mommy and Daddy and the others who killed the clan! You all used dolls to kill them!" Sasuke cried out as Itachi's eyes widen.

"…What do you mean by they were killed by dolls?" Itachi asked, a deep pit forming in his stomach. He wasn't able to get much detail from others on how the clan was killed.

"They… used some weird jutsu, sacrificing some members to bring these dolls to life and they become weapons that killed off the rest of the clan…They said demons were in the dolls." Sasuke fought back his tears. "They also had some dolls already made… Saying they killed other members beforehand that discovered what they were doing and were against it like the rest of the clan."

"Dammit!" Sasuke jumped as Itachi had slammed his fist on the table and, to Sasuke shock, the sturdy table collapsed from Itachi's strength. "So…That's why I haven't found that doll, even with my abilities… I didn't think people could summon demons and forcibly put them in dolls… And because of that, the clan's dead."

_"Chill it, Itachi. It's not your fault… But, that might explain the increase of demonic possession we have been dealing within the abandoned dolls." _Sasuke's eyes widen on the doll on Itachi's lap. However, bat Sasuke instantly recognized the voice.

_"Naruto!"_ Doll Sasuke shouted, shocking Itachi and Sasuke.

_"…Who are you?"_ The doll Naruto cocked its head which shocked both Sasuke.

_"It's me! Sasuke! I mean, Sasuke from our world! We have been looking all over for you!" _Bat Sasuk growled. _"Do you know how worried we were?"_

"…So, there were really people who cared about you, Naruto-kun…" Both Sasuke looked at Itachi whose eyes began to water up. "It's all my fault! If you-ACK!" Itachi got nailed in the chin by Naruto who jumped off his wheelchair and glared at him.

_"It is __**not**__ your fault! I broke the rules of nature, so shut it! Plus…From what I seen here, even if I remembered my past… Everyone is a lot happier here because I was never born, so everyone is probably better off in that other world without me."_ Naruto sighed.

_"You… don't remember anything? Even me? You're teammate?" _Doll Sasuke asked as Sasuke noticed the dolls tone was grave and filled with sadness.

"Naruto-kun doesn't remember a thing. Whatever knocked her soul out of her body around the same time mine was knocked out by the accident which is the reason I am in this wheelchair probably made her loss her memory… She crossed the barriers of dimensions trying to comfort me as I was crying and lost… Thn, the Shinigami appeared and sent me back to my body, but explained Naruto broke the rules and now she is in the form of this doll… Though, I want to make her human again." Itachi sighed, rubbing his chin. "We have been together for three years, never leaving each other's side since then."

_"Nani? Three years? But, Naruto's been only missing for three months!"_ Sasuke shouted in shock.

**"Actually, I had to shoot your pals and yourself into the future some of this world in order to fully get your bodies and souls into this dimension. Hence why the cost was a little more than what Naruto paid for her punishment."** Sasuke looked around the room in fear as bat Sasuke instantly growled.

"Shinigami… You brought Naruto-kun's friends here?" Itachi sighed.

**"Yes. They used a forbidden jutsu to get theirselves into the void and force me away from my work. So, I rewarded them by allowing them through the barrier with a price. I just thought you two would need some help now that I am finding more and more cases of demons possessing dolls, and some done by humans in fact."**

_"Come out, ya baka! I want to bat ya into ecpolasm!"_ Naruto shouted, jumping around in a tantrum. _"We're not even getting paid for this!"_

**"Ah, indeed, since you are doing a job I would normally do, I guess you two, or now I should say four, be paid. I cannot pay you in human currency… Do you noticed that the dolls your cleanse turn into blue flames when destroyed?"**

"Yeah… I thought it was Naruto's foxfire as she is a kitsune like puppet in combat form." Itachi said as Naruto cocked her head.

**"Actually, that is spiritual energies left behind by the doll as the demon soul is pulled out. Though before I would not say a thing about it, I am going to allow you to eat that energy as I will give all your friends and you Naruto the ability to feed off of spiritual energy and this should make you all stronger faster than before."**

"_So, then I can become human faster?"_ Naruto chimed.

"**You can already become a human, Itachi and you just have to figure out how to do it."** Naruto fell over as Itachi gaped. **"However, the method is different with each doll. Well, bye, I have to go reap all the souls from your now dead clan!"**

"All this time… I could have…" Itachi cried, sulking in his wheelchair before sighing. "But… If the doll possessed belong to this rogue group of Uchiha… I guess our parents tried to just kill me instead of having to face the fact I'm not a child from their 'marriage.'" Itachi laughed weakly before smiling at Sasuke. "Don't worry about demon extermination for a while, Sasuke… You're kind of young to start doing it, so I'll train you into how to use a doll for fighting."

"_Don't call me a doll!"_ Bat Sasuke glared at Itachi who smirked.

"Actually, I was referring to _all_ dolls, Sasuke-kun." Itachi sighed while picking up a plushie monkey. "Even though Naruto is my main doll, I and probably you, too, Sasuke, have the ability to make into instant battle puppets." Itachi chimed whie throwing the monkey into the air for it to glow and the black rings to appear one his fingers and wrists as strings shot from Itachi's hands.

"_Eek eek eek! Yay! I move just like a real monkey!" _Both Sasuke gapped as they saw the doll had become a child looking person wearing a brown kimono, with a fur obi as well as wearing a purple tie as it was wearing before as a monkey plushie, but it was a puppet dancing around like a monkey by movements of Itachi's fingers.

"_No fair! Saru gets to play as a puppet!"_ Both Sasuke were against shocked as they heard whines and complaint from the other dolls as Itachi turned the monkey doll back to normal.

"No way… Dolls can't talk." Sasuke gasped, confused. He knew that the other Sasuke and Naruto were once human.

"They can." Sasuke looked back at Itachi. "Dolls have souls as well, crafted into being to be loved and love back those that love them. I did some research and found that it is rumored that if a person loves a doll so much, they can hear its voice and some dolls can come alive if enough love from a master doll maker makes a doll. It seems part of the Uchiha clan, at least our mother's side of the family, had been once doll crafters in the past when not as ninja or they retired. This actually formed a genetic ability to hear the voice of dolls and the Shinigami upgraded our ability to make dolls into weapons."

"…Cool! So, if I use an action figure, it would have cool weapons?" Sasuke chimed as bat Sasuke cried as he felt he was being tossed aside.

"Sadly, probably not. Mass produced dolls and toys have weaker souls. That's sort of why they are more acceptable to being possessed even when they are not abandoned." Itachi frowned, looking at his dolls as he grabbed Naruto and held her. "All these dolls… We're abandoned or thrown away. I took them in before the demons could possess them and give them love and even find some of them new homes… I also been making new dolls for some extra cash and bring back possibility this doll kekkai genkai back into the ninja world… If I can ever get pass being a Genin." Itachi's head dropped in annoyance.

"_Don't give up, Itachi! Those fools just are idiots!"_ Naruto chimed while both Sasuke sweated.

"_Well, we got to find the others… But I wonder where they went?"_ Bat Sasuke sighed.

"…Well, you were moving on your own when you helped me, so maybe they are going to be in human form till they find us?" Sasuke asked as his bat doll counter-part managed to nod.

"_Actually, it was a puppet like form… But, that should work."_ Bat Sasuke sighed.

"Oh, you don't mind being nicknamed Koumori?"

"_Hey, I'm older than you, so I should be the one going by Sasuke!"_ Bat Sasuke hissed.

"You are. But, to make it easier on all of use, we'll go as Koumori Sasuke and Ningen Sasuke or Koumori and Ningen for short." Itachi and Naruto raised an eyebrow at both Sasuke. "Or at least for us as I'll let Tou-san and Naruto choose their own nicknames for us so we don't get confused which Sasuke they are asking for. Plus, then people won't think I'm weird calling you Sasuke."

"_I see… Wait? Why are you calling me bat?"_ Koumori Sasuke shouted in annoyance.

"Because you're a bat and you look like a vampire in puppet form." Ningen Sasuke chimed as Itachi and Naruto smiled at the two as it seem both Sasuke were becoming friends.

**-Doll~Doll~Doll-**

"So, you're son didn't join us, Fugaku?" Several cloaked figures stood in a dark room with a throne in front of them with Uchiha Fugaku sitting there with his hood off.

"Sadly, he did not, though oddly enough he summoned up his own cursed doll. So, I believe he at least has the potential threat as he is with that mutt now." Fugaku sighed. Since the rest of the Uchiha clan did not want to go with the plan to take over Konoha, he had to eliminate them so they didn't cause problems later. "However, we will leave him be for now. His doll is pretty powerful even though it's a new born living doll."

"So, strengthen our own dolls and increase our forces, focusing more on preparing on take on Konoha to take it over?" Another cloaked figure asked.

"Yes." Fugaku raised an eyebrow when a curly hair Uchiha appeared in the room, but he was in a cloak that was black with red clouds. "Um? Shisui, so you managed to get into the Akatsuki?"

"Yes, luckily, the fake bodies work and now everyone believes I killed off all the clan. The Akatsuki took me in thinking I was the only person who killed them all." Shisui smirked. "So, I guess my job is to gather information, huh?"

"Yes…. This Akatsuki could be a problem for us in the future or a valued ally." Fugaku chimed, smirking. "Either way, we need to know the facts before we either ally or destroy them. So, do your job right."

"I will. I didn't kill my other cousin to get the Mangenkyou Sharingan and then take my brother's awakened Mangenkyou Sharingan eyes for later for nothing." Shisui chimed while eye smiling, looking like a fox a little. "Plus, I'm having too much fun to ruin it, right, Yoko."

_**"Hai!**_" A red fox plushie's head came out from the cloak at Shisui's neck line as it was slightly opened. _**"Though I prefer a bloodbath, I like deceiving people, too!"**_ The plushie evilly smirked like its master.

"Good. With most of Konoha believing the rest of us are dead, they won't even look for us and while you divert the fools' attention, we'll be building an army to make Konoha the way we want it." Fugaku said as the others in the room nodded, ready to get things going and in motion fast to get their goals to come faster.

* * *

-Endnote-I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you have some ideas for dolls the Uchiha can use for weapons and names for them, I am open for suggestions!


	3. Notice

Hello. Sorry for being gone for so long. College had eaten up my time and now that I am back, I find I have to do some major overhauling on what I have on Fanfiction. This is mostly finding due to not being on top of my stories for so long, I have lost my muse for most of them. So, am purging my account and keeping only the stories I will be rewriting or keeping to use as a source for writing original stories as I am trying to get off of fanfiction and creating my own stories.

This is a story up for adoption. If you want to adopt it, PM me with a good summary of where you are planning to go with it. If noone offers an adoption by Dec. 16, I will be deleting this story.


End file.
